Primus' Choice
by Danielle Diamond
Summary: Tracey Witwicky was normal, up until her 7th year on Earth. When she was 7 Primus chose her to save the Cybertronians. It has been 10 years and she now has purple hair and eyes, several Cybertronian tattoos, and has picked up on some Cybertronian habits. She holds the fate of the Cybertronians and Earth on her shoulders. Whih is a bit much to handle for a 17-year old. Bumblebee/Oc
1. Prolouge

**'Thoughts'**  
_"Cybertronian"_  
_**.:Link:.**_  
"Regular"  
_**'Cybertronian thoughts'**_

_Prologue_  
**3rd POV- Cybertron**

Once upon a time there was a gigantic metal planet called Cybertron. On this planet lived huge robots, called Cybertronians, that had lives, friends, and families. The Cybertronians used to live in relative peace until the day a Cybertronian with the designation of Megatron began to thirst for ultimate control. He started a huge war and helped destroy his own planet. His processor was getting more corrupted by each day until finally he was the complete depiction of evil.

Then his brother, Orion Pax, was renamed Optimus Prime to be the leader of Cybertron and a descendant of the Primes. Optimus Prime wished for peace and for their once great planet to rise from the ashes and start over again. But in order to do that he would have to kill his own brother. For you see, Megatron wanted a dictatorship with him as the leader. He believed it was his place to rebuild their planet with him having total control of all Cybertronians. Megatron fought his brother for control, forcing Optimus to choose between salvaging any piece that was left of his brother or to save his planet and all of the people in it. Optimus chose the latter choice, pushing any bond he and his brother might've had to the back of his processor and fighting Megatron.

As Optimus and Megatron fought the other Cybertronians were given two choices from Megatron, choose a side or be killed. Megatron recruited any Cybertronian willing to fight for their rightful place among the people of Cybertron and named them the Deceptions. Optimus, so unlike his brother, did not force the people against Megatron to fight in battle, they willingly came to him seeking refuge and vengeance against the Decepticons. They called themselves Autonomous Robotic Organisms, Autobots for short, and tried to save their beloved home planet.

Life-long friends turned against each other and families' bonds were destroyed. The war got worse though and it consumed innocent sparks and the entire planet in its rage; Megatron's rage. Megatron could not get enough power and he made to take the All Spark but the Autobots intercepted and threw it off the planet in an attempt to keep Megatron away. But alas it did not work, Megatron tried to follow it through space eventually crash landing on a planet called Earth.

The All Spark was sacred to Cybertron because it was able to create life within planets. An example of this would be most of the Cybertronians that inhabit Cybertron. It also held glyphs that showed a way to more energon, one of their main sustaining sources. Primus, Cybetron's God, was grief-stricken as he was forced to watch his creations, _his children_, extinguish each other's sparks viciously. He watched them decapitate each other, pull out vital wires, watched their optics dim, and watched half of them join the pit for their miss deeds.

Primus was so sick of watching them die and being unable to help, unable to change the fate that one power hungry mech had started. He could do almost nothing to save them from themselves. Primus knew that one day it would escalate until they destroyed the race of the Cybertronians completely. So, he consulted the Primes his most ancient creations and the only Cybertronians that he allowed himself to interact with.

The Primes had already been watching the destruction of the Cybertronians and had already come up with the best solution that they could think of. They told Primus that a younger, different species that had no involvement with their war might be able to help. Then one of the Primes stepped forward and said, "_We also think it might be better if the person chosen is more innocent and neutral than our own race has proven to be." "I'll think on this. Than you my friends you have helped me and I am forever grateful." _Primus replied, still shaken up over watching the war.

Primus, always true to his word, did think on it, their words going around in his head over and over again until his processor hurt. It took many, many years until he finally found a planet with a suitable species. But Primus was once again disappointed, this planet proved to be just like the rest, filled with a greedy species not able to fill the requirements for the one to be later he found this same planet, still with empty servos. Deciding that there was nothing more to lose he started searching around the planet again.

This time was different though, this time something caught his optics. When he turns he sees it's a femme sparkling with the biggest brown optics he has ever seen on one of the humans. The little femme is running toward a mech sparkling that is in the middle of one of the Earth roads picking up a green animal with a brown, square shell. The femme is screaming the name of the mech and when she reaches him she reaches out her small hands and pushes him out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. Instead of the mech getting struck the femme is and Primus just watches her fly through the air.

{...}

Traci Nichole "Nikki" Witwicky, a 7-year old with chocolate brown hair and eyes, was playing with her younger twin Samuel "Sammy" James Witwicky. They were playing trucks in the front yard of their house in Tranquility, Nevada and were being watched by their parents, Judy and Ron Witwicky from inside the house.

Tracey turned around to pick up her favorite one, a black car with purple designing. When she turned back around to continue playing with Sam though he wasn't sitting there anymore. Sighing, she stood up and started calling out his name, " Sammy? Sammy? SAMMY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Beginning to panic she turned around in circles looking for a glimpse of the bright red shirt Sam had been wearing.

Tracey was taking deep breaths to try and stay calm while she walked closer to the road. In the grass she saw flash of white so she walked closer to it. When Tracey picked it up she realized it was Sam's favorite car, a white car with black designing, which meant that Sam was close by. She ran closer to the road and saw Sam in the middle of it picking up a box turtle. She sighed in relief before screaming, "SAM! SAMMY MOVE!" Sam wasn't even paying attention to her so she threw all thoughts to the wind and ran as fast as she could toward Sam, only focused on saving her little brother.

She got to him and put her small arms out and pushed him as hard as she could away from the oncoming semi. Relief flooded through her body as she saw Sam hit the other side of the road and then pain as the semi hit her instead. Time seemed to slow down as her small, fragile body flew through the air and then hit the ground, the breath getting knocked out of her on impact. When she turned her head she saw Sam mouthing her name over and over with tears streaming out of his dark brown eyes, her mom and dad screaming, and the neighbors rushing out of their houses with horror filled eyes as they all realize what happened only moments ago.

Then an old voice spoke to her saying, "_I shall not let you die child. You are the perfect choice. Unless of course you would rather die, would you?" _Tracey wasn't sure why but she could understand the voice even though it spoke in a different language and she trusted the voice so she nodded. The last thing she heard before darkness consumed her was, "_I am sorry child but this may hurt and you may have lasting effects from what I'm going to have to do to save you."_

{...}

Primus looked toward the small femme and called for the Primes. It took less than a minute for the Primes to arrive, via portal.

The first thing Primus did was partially restoring her body so that it wouldn't bleed out before she got medical attention. Then they each took of a small part of their sparks and put it into her, undetectable to anybody and everybody that scanned her. After the last Prime put his spark into her, a bright purple light encased Tracey and when it released her she had purple streaks in her hair, the Primes' symbol upon her inner thigh, and Primus' symbol on her lower back.

Primus gazed at her in awe, for he had never seen this happen, then again this situation wasn't ever needed before.

Next, they all gave her some of their memories of the war and before it started to help her along the way. Lastly, they gave her the knowledge and gifts of the All Spark, only to be activated if the All Spark was ever destroyed. Her eyes opened wide, now bright purple with flakes of blue and red. Her new additions were all glowing brightly and she gained a swirl-pattered tattoo on her wrist with Cybertronian glyphs that said _peace, harmony, love, savior, mother,_ and _powerful._

They all gazed sadly at her before Primus took her back to Earth. All of this had happened within a split Earth-second so nobody noticed that she had been gone.

{...}

When Tracey woke up there was a blinding white light surrounding her, she moved to turn but found that something was restraining her. She could see people in long white coats with masks when she opened her eyes. Turning her head downward she realized that wires and tubes were what was restraining her. A nurse, noticing she was awake, quickly grabbed an anesthesia needle and put it in her arm. Tracey turned to look at the nurse but black was starting to creep in at the edge of her vision, making the 7-year old panic. She tried to scream but it was too late and the anesthesia put her to sleep in an instant.

When Tracey woke up again it was to the sound of an annoying beeping and her mother's sobs. She tried to relax and go back to sleep but then she started remembering the events of yesterday; the old voice, the searing pain, the flashes of light and the woman in the white coat gave her a shot that makde her go to sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up really fast, jarring the multiple wires surrounding her and making the annoying beeping louder and faster.

Her mother, noticing she was awake, pushed the button to alert the doctor that she woke up. "Tracey! Oh honey, we're so glad you're awake." She managed to sob out. Tracy blinked and looked towards her mom and said, " Mo-mmy, wh-at ha-ppened?" Judy sobbed harder and her dad looked at her, with tear-filled eyes, and began explaining, " Well, you and Sammy were playing in the yard and Sammy went to go find a turtle in the middle of the road. You, being the brave little girl that you are went and pushed him out of the way of a semi. The semi hit you instead, Tracey I want you to know now that this may have some lasting effects and that you are still perfectly normal. Okay?"

Ron only continued after Tracey nodded her affirmation, "The chemical discharge from the truck effected your appearance and the doctors say it may last forever. You also have a broken leg, wrist, you have a cut on your throat, and you have some minor scrapes." Tracey took a few moments to process the words and said, "How did it effect my app-appe-apper… looks?" Instead of answering her Ron just handed her a mirror. Tracey looked and noticed instantly that her hair had purple streaks and that her eyes were a very bright purple. Looking a little closer, she saw that her eyes had blue and red flakes in them. She also observed that her hair was a darker brown and when she looked down she saw that she had longer fingers and was taller than before.

Tracey looked up and opened her mouth to say something but at that moment doctor knocked on the open door and stepped inside. The doctor smiled and looked at his clipboard saying, "Well, Tracy, it seems you are one very lucky little girl. My name is Dr. Nathan Smith, but you may call me Dr. Smith or Nathan either one works. Okay getting down to business, it seems that you have a minor fracture in your wrist, broken leg, some cuts and scrapes, a strange looking scar on your back and wrist, and." Dr. Smith looked bewildered before continuing slowly, "And you some of the metal from the truck wen all the way through you lung and spine. We….we got the shrapnel out and you should still be in pain from that. But it says here that the wounds healed up almost instantly after the shrapnel was pulled al the way. May I say once again, you are one lucky girl to have survived this, without any blood transfusions being needed."

Doctor Smith, still looking quite bewildered, turned to Ron and Judy and said, "May I speak to you out in the hall for a moment, please?" Ron and Judy turned to look at each other before nodding and standing up to follow him out into the hallway. Sam and Tracey were left in an awkward silence until Sam burst into tears, "I-I'm so s-sorry Ni-ni-nikkii I-I di-didn't me-an to." Tracey leaned over the wires and hugged Sam saying, "It's a-a-lright Sa-Sammy. I sti-ll lo-ve you. It is-n't yo-ur fault." Sam still slightly sobbing hugged her back.

Sam pulled back after a while and handed Tracey a cup of water. She sipped the water slowly at first but realizing that it made her sore throat feel better she gulped it so fast she almost gave herself hiccups. When she finished the cup she sat it down on the tray and lay back down. "Sammy can you lay down with me? I don't feel good." Sam thought about it for a minute before climbing up on the bed with her. Tracey held the covers back and cuddled up to her younger brother, yawning, "Nighty night Sammy." Sam looked up at her and replied, "Night Nikki."

Ron, Judy, and Nathan walked back in the room about 5 minute later and saw Sam and Tracey snuggled up on the bed. Nathan decided to go against hospital protocol and let Sam stay in the bed with Tracey, smiling slightly at the 7-year olds. Whispering quietly to Judy he said, "I'll let them stay together but make sure that when they wake up that he doesn't jostle her to much." Judy nodded and he left, shutting he door quietly on his way out and dimming the lights.

Judy turned and hugged Ron and started crying again, "Ron what are we gong to do? You heard what he said, she's never gong to be normal again and he said the chemicals effected her brain." Ron hugged Judy back tightly and whispered into her hair, "The doctor also said that it might just enhance her memory and make her twice as smart. She'll always be normal Judy, she's our little girl and that doesn't change. Sure, she's going to be a little different but it won't matter. You wanna know why?" Judy sniffled and nodded. "Because, she's our daughter, our baby girl, and if we can't believe in her she won't believe in herself. Believe in her baby, she's going to be completely fine."

Judy contemplated this for a minute before replying, "Alright Ron I'll believe in her. You're right she's our baby girl and she's going to be completely fine."

Primus watched from the sidelines and sighed, feeling guilty that he had almost ruined the little femme's life. But he also felt happy because he could feel deep in his spark that Tracey Witwicky was the best person he could have picked and that had a loving family willing to look past her different appearance ad still love her. Primus turned and disappeared in a swirl of shadows, returning back to his domain and to watch the events on Cybertron play out.


	2. Chapter 1

_Title: Tracey's Second Chance_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing recognizable (Sadly walks away sniffling)_

**'Thoughts'**_  
"Cybertronian"_  
_** .:Link:.**_  
"Regular"  
'_**Cybertronian thoughts'**_

_Chapter I  
_**1****st**** POV-Tracey**

Today in our absolutely fabulous History class we are doing really fun genealogy reports. Note my sarcasm. I'm sat near the back in my chosen seat waiting for them to be over, I mean honestly who wants to hear about other people's families anyway. Sam and I have to do our report together which sucks because, no offense to Sam but, I am way smarter than he is. Actually I take that back huge offense to Sam because have to do all the work anyway cause his slowness annoys me.

With my head tilted toward the desk I start counting the pieces of purple hair I see '_One… Two…Five… Cat…Seven…Witwickys…Witwickys?' _I ask myself. '_Witwicky isn't a number!'_

Only then I realized that Mr. Hosney had calledSam and I up to do our report.

I stand up andstart walking towards the front after Sam. When we get to the front of the class Sam trips and _somebody_ *cough * cough* Trent * cough* hits him with a rubber band. I'd glare at him but he truly isn't worth it because he's been bullying Sam since the first grade.

Mr. Hosney stands up and says, "Ok people, who-who did that. Responsibility." When he sits back down I start my half of the report by saying, "For our family genealogy report, we decided to do it about our great-great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Our great-great-grandfather was a very famous explorer. He was also one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle." I finish by holding up an old map of the Arctic Circle, which is the signal for Sam to start talking. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story. And here we have some of the basic tools and instruments by 19th-century seamen."

The whole class cut off Sam by laughing, perverted weirdoes. Sam continues his part by saying, "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way." I cut him off by saying," No, no it isn't all for sale _Sam_. The most specific thing that isn't is the glasses." Now directly talking to the class I take over the rest of the report and hold up the glasses, "When Archibald came back from the Circle he wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols, like the symbols on these glasses, and talking about a giant ice man he discovered."

The bell rings cutting off the rest of our report and Mr. Hosner says, " Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Sam walks up to him while I go and get my stuff from my desk. "So, pretty good. Right?" Mr. Hosner looks at him for a second before saying, "Um, I'd say a solid B- for you and A+ for Tracey." Sam looks like he's about to cry when he says, "A B minus" Incredulously, Mr. Hosner says, "You were hawking most of your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." I cut Sam off before he says anymore, "Thanks Mr. Hosner. And Sam, I'm gonna go get in the car so you'd better hurry." Sam, my **younger** fraternal twin and I made a deal with our dad that if we both got 3 A's and $1,000 he'll pitch in and help us buy a car. I'd already gotten the A's and I work part time at a mechanic shop in town so I was already set.

I run outside and hop in the back of Dad's car. "Where's Sam?" Dad asks. "Probably begging for an A." I say laughing. I can tell Dad wants to ask but he doesn't get the chance because Sam comes running out screaming that he had gotten an A. He puts his bag next to me and jumps in the passenger side. "So, did you get the A?" Dad asks. Sam's oh so eloquent reply was shoving it in dad's face while saying, "A- but it's still an A right?" Dad looks at it and after a pause he says, "It's an A."

"Well Sam, I think that's a pretty good reason to not punch you in the face for trying to sell my glasses. But if I find out that you're still trying to sell my stuff on Ebay then _you're dead_" I suddenly say. "Aww Sam, what did I tell you about selling your sister's stuff?" Dad says looking disappointed at Sam.

"To not get caught." Sam mumbles. "To not get caught," I repeat, "How much of my stuff have you sold!" I scream at him. Sam looks at me and mumbles a bit until I hit him really hard and he says "Like, two thin-please don't hurt me I'm so sorry." I just laugh at him and say, "C'mon Sammy, you know I don't hold grudges." Sam smiles at me before I burst his bubble and continue, "For long." Sam turns back around looking quite scared, it looks like my job here is done. Then Daddy drives us to the car dealership. Dad pulls into a Porsche dealership and I can instantly tell that he's just going to mess with Sam. No way would our cheap dad buy us a Porsche. Sam on the other hand instantly falls for it, saying, "No. No, no, no, no! Dad! You gotta be kidding me." Dad laughs and says, "Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." I bust out laughing at the look on Sam's face after dad says that

Then Dad drives us to the _real _dealership. Sam turns to look at me after a few minutes of sulking and says, "Tracey come on, how could you do that to me" Instead of replying I get out of the car. As soon as I step out of the car I look around and see a…dehydrated clown? and crappy cars. As I walk past Sam and Dad I pause and hear Sam say something about a 50-year old virgin and wish I had kept walking. A guy walks up to us before I have a chance to run away though. "Lady and gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

I can honestly tell you that all that was going through my head at that moment was '_is this guy serious?' _Not wanting to listen to anymore of this guys crap I slip past the and start looking around at all the cars._'Crap. Crap. Crap. Oh look, surprise another crappy car. Man our dad is a cheap aft' _I don't believe in cussing with real cuss words, I cuss with the words I hear in my dreams. I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings anymore until I see a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. When I look over I see an old-looking '97 Camaro pull up. There isn't really any significance to the car until I look a little closer at the car and see-_'Oh my gosh! Where is the driver?__**'**_

I can't see anything else that is suspicious so I act as if I hadn't seen anything at all and call for Sam. While waiting for Sam to show up I lightly run my fingers over the hood and say "Well, aren't you a lovely little thing." The car heats up under my fingers and I gasp and jerk back. Deciding I want to see what's under his hood, I go to pop the hood. Right as I am about to though Sam unfortunately walks up with Bobby Bolivia commenting on the racing stripes.

Refraining from rolling my eyes, I tune out their conversation and look 'Bee over. 'Bee is what I've decided to call him. I see a few dents and scrapes but it's nothing I can't handle fixing. I'm still itching to go pop the hood and see what his engine looks like. I stop myself from doing so though and, to better handle the temptation, open the driver side door and sit down. When I sit down 'Bee completely relaxes on his axles.

A few seconds later the door opens and Sam motions with his hand for me to move over. I just stick my tongue out at him and close the door again. I turn to Bobby and say, "Yo, how much you want for him?" Bobby looks at the car after talking to 'Manny' and says, "Well considering the semi- classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels an custom paint job…" I stare at him incredulously an cut him off, " Semi- classic nature? Dude, do you even know anything about this car? I mean sure, it's a classic, but this baby wouldn't get you more than 3 grand in any lot. And I bet that if I took a look under his hood his engine would be worth more than his frame. Sorry no offense 'Bee." That last part I mumble to Bumblebee.

Bobby gapes at me and then, as if I what I hadn't said wasn't important says, "Well, _little girl, _this is your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." **'**_Wow we got stuck with a sexist, greedy afthole.' _I try to get up out of 'Bee to go teach this guy a lesson but 'Bee slides the seatbelt over me and clicks it shut. "'Bee c'mon let me out. This guy needs to be taught somethin'." I plead with Bumblebee but all I get in response is the radio clicking on and saying, "Hold on…. Honey bee…Just you give me a…. Minute."I just cross my arms and turn back to my Dad's, Sam's, and 'Uncle Bobby B.'s conversation. Oh man, I missed a lot, Dad won't go for 5 grand. Wonder who coulda predicted that, oh yeah, me. Bobby tries to deflect us onto a car right beside 'Bee as I am trying to get out. But, as soon as I open the door, the passenger's side door slams open hitting the car that Bobby was trying to sell to us.

I laugh really hard at first but a glance at my Dad makes me slouch down in the seat trying to avoid looking at his accusatory glare. It almost makes me feel bad for laughing at Bobby, but then I look at his face and start laughing even more. I try to get out again but 'Bee shuts the door and does something weird with the radio that busts all the glass out of every window of every car in the lot. It also makes me shriek and bury my head in 'Bee's steering wheel. 'Bee's engine purrs trying to calm me down…at least I think that's what he's trying to do, not totally sure.

Then, Bobby stands up and points at the car yelling 4 repeatedly. I'm embarrassed to say that it takes me a minute to realize what he's saying. But, when I do get it I do a victory dance in the seat and scream to Sam, "Oldest drives first!"

Sam's responds by whining like a little girl. Then I drive my baby…I mean our baby home for his very first car wash.

XXXXXXXXX

When we got home, I went to my room and put on my purple and white striped bikini top and some shorts. Then, I went downstairs and got some cleaning supplies, a sponge, a bucket, and a rag. When I got outside I walked towards my new—I mean our new car. I really need to stop messing that up….or so the 'good' side of my conscience says, I don't really listen to him on these matters. Yes, it's a guy, don't judge me.

3rd POV

As Tracey was getting things ready for Bumblebee's washing Bumblebee was thinking about her. When Bumblebee had scanned her she had felt like an ancient Cybertronian. Even older than Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet put together. But that made no sense, she was clearly a human. Primus she made his processor hurt. Whilst Bumblebee was thinking, Tracey had found and hooked up the water hose and turned it on. She had also had time to fill up the bucket with cold water and soap. When she sprayed the water at Bumblebee he jumped, well as much as a car could jump, from the shock of having something that cold hit him.

Bumblebee was shocked out of his thoughts by something extremely cold hitting his back wheels without him even noticing what it was. He jumped and revved his engine trying to find the source of the coldness, almost transforming in the process. Tracey giggled looking amused as she watched Bumblebee. She had known she wasn't normal but this just took the cake, hmmmm cake. Getting back to work she grabbed the sponge and soaked the water into I and started washing 'Bee's back windshield. But, as soon as the sponge touched him he drove forward and flashed his headlights. Tracey giggled again and said, "Honestly 'Bee, quit being such a sparkling the water is not _that_ cold."

'Bee turned his headlights towards her and settled back on his axles, indicating for her to wash his hood first. She laughed and continued washing him. When she got done washing his entire frame and inside his wheels she turned the water hose on again to rinse him off. After she sprayed him done she got the rag and started drying him off.

When Tracey finished washing and drying Bumblebee she put the supplies back and walked up the stairs. As she passed Sam's door she heard him talking to himself about…driving his car?

_'What in the world is he doing?_

**1st POV-Tracey**

_'You know what? Not worth knowing!'_

I think to myself while opening my door. Once in my room I closed the door and headed straight for my computer. I sat down and signed into it. After I got done with that I immediately set to start hacking into Sector Seven's database. I had found Sector Seven a few years ago. Sector Seven was even more discreet than the government; they deal with Cybertronian stuff. The Cybertronians had been labeled as NBE's for Non-Biological Extraterrestrial.

Anyway back on topic, when I got into their database I started searching for the Cube. I'm not really sure why but the Cube fascinated me and I could actually understand and record most of the symbols on it. I got out my notepad and pen and started carefully recording the left side. I've already finished the top, front right, and most of the left.

-Time Skip-

'Yes! I'm finally done with the left side. Tomorrow I can finish up half of the back.'

It has taken me few weeks to finish what I have because I couldn't find the right angle to record it. After making sure I was untraceable I logged off and started hacking into Sam's computer. I made sure that I was only logged into his desktop and then made a video message board pop on to it. Looking through the screen I could see Sam talking to himself, not even paying attention to his computer screen. Perfect!

**'1…2…3'**

"Samuel! Why aren't you ready for the party we have been supposedly invited to." I yelled scaring him into rolling of the bed while shrieking like a girl. "Hahahahaha. Oh… my…Primus …that…was…hilarious" I manage to get out in between laughs. He glares at me and says, "Tracey! Do you have to do that every time! Why can't you just be like a normal person and use the door. You are literally next door to me." "I know but I find this way so much more amusing. But seriously doesn't this party start in, like, 15 minutes?"

"Oh yeah, it does. Give me a minute and then we can go pick up Miles." He says and clicks the X that makes the video board go away.

I get up, grab a lightweight white jacket, and go outside to wait for Sam. Outside I see Mom and Dad working on the path. The natural thing to do to avoid Dad's lectures is to walk on the path.

It appears Sam didn't get the memo on all things natural because he walked straight on to the grass. "Oh Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass. That's why I built the path. So why don't you be more like your sister and walk from my grass on to my path." Dad says to Sam when he looks up and sees him on the grass. "Dad, it's family grass." "When you get your own grass you'll understand." When they start arguing I look over at Mojo, our adorable little Chihuahua, and see jewelry on him. I turn to mom and look at her while yelling, "Mom! What are you doing to Mojo? He's already got issues you don't need to add this on to it!"

"What? That's his bling." She says, not even caring that she could be damaging his self-asteem even more. I just stare at her and turn to get in the car. "I want both of you home by 11:00" Both mom and dad yell to us. "Yeah we'll be there." We both say simultaneously. _'Now all we have to do is pick up Miles and go to the party that we probably aren't even invited to._'I think as we drive off with a cloud of black smoke following us.

Sam turns to look at me, sees what I'm wearing, and just has to put in his input. "Nikki, what the heck are you wearing?" I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and say in a 'Duh' tone, "A bikini top and some shorts. What are you wearing?" He stares at me and says, "No. No. No. NO! You are not wearing that turn around and go put a shirt on." I park the car on the side f the road and turn to Sam, "Sam you can't make me. I am older than you," "By 4 and ½ minutes." He interjected, very rudely might I add. So I ignore him and continue by saying, "And you have no say in what I wear. It's not like I'm getting out of the car anyway. What's the big deal?" He looks at me like I am an idiot and yells, "Oh yeah, you say there isn't anything wrong with what you're wearing. How 'bout when we get to Miles' you test out his reaction. If it's bad I get to drive for 2 days and you have to put your jacket on. Deal?" I contemplate this for a second before asking, "What's in it for me?" He immediately replies, "I'll stop trying to sell your stuff."

I yell out deal before starting the car again and driving to Miles'. When we get there I get out of the car and walk up to his front door. After knocking on the door I step back and wait for him to open the door. He steps outside and takes a glance at me but keeps walking. I'm just about to do my happy dance before he takes a second glance and his jaw drops open. _'Frag it all!' _I can see Sammy laughing out of the corner of my eye so I turn and glare really hard at him. I cross my arms, walk over to 'Bee, and open the passenger side door and get in after Sammy moves to the driver's side.

I ignore Sam and Miles the whole way there and just sit and trace random patterns in the seat. Finally we reach the lake and I hear Miles say, "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" I laugh and turn to look at Sam and say, "Oho Sammy is there something you want to tell me? I will accept the following; Tracey you were right, Nikki I'm such a horrible_ little _brother for lying to you, or Nikki you're the best older twin anybody could have. You're so pretty and you never lie to me, I don't know what I'd do without you." Sam just ignores me and steps out of the car. '_Well then, I see how it is.'_


	3. Chapter II

_Title: Tracey's Second_ _Chance_

Disclaimer: Beginning of story I'm not gonna put it in any more chapters.  
A/N: At the bottom of the chapter

**'Thoughts'**_  
"Cybertronian"_  
**.:Link:.**  
"Regular"  
**_'Cybertronian thoughts'_**

**Chapter: III**

_1__st__ POV-Tracey_

When we got to the lake Sammy parked and Miles and him got out. I slid over to the driver's seat and started talking to myself, "Fraggin' Miles. Can't count on him for anything. No good afthole gotta go and have a crush on me for no reason. I ain't even that pretty and I have these stupid natural purple streaks that make me all freakish." Before I can continue my rant 'Bee cuts me off by playing the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera

_'Everyday is so wonderful_  
_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then I get insecure_  
_From al the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring m down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_  
_So, don't you bring me down today_  
_To all your friends you're delirious_  
_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_  
_Is that the way it is?_  
_You are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words won't bring you down_  
_Don't you bring me down today'_

He stops there and stays silent, I guess waiting for me to say something. "Oh Bumblebee," I start crying and was about say something else when I see Trent advancing on Sam out of the corner of my eye. I turn back to 'Bee and say, almost absentmindedly, "I'll be right back, I gotta go take care off some business." I open the door and start walking towards them. When I was about 2ft. away from them I catch Sam saying something about mazes, coloring sections, and pop up books. _'Oh Sammy, please tell me you didn't.' _Trent glares at him and says, "Oh yeah that's real funny." He shifts towards Sam so I take this as my cue to intervene and step in between them. When I do I put my hand and push on both of their chests, I take no blame for Trent accidentally hitting the mirror on his 'precious baby.'

He grabs his side and looks up, nostrils flaring in anger, face cherry red, about to start screaming at me before he realizes who I am. He already knows I can beat him up, not that I've done it before or anything. Psh, don't look at me like that, it was his own fault. Mikayla glares at me and sticks her chin in the air like the snooty cheerleader-y, drama queen she is. I wonder if anybody else sees her for the true person that she is. I mean, sure she's a pretty decent mechanic but the only reason she works there is for selfish reasons. I confronted her about it once and she said that she was trying to pay of her dad's bail, I felt sympathetic for her so I went home and searched. His bail was only $1, 500 she could have gotten him out a while ago. I don't know what she's using that money for and I honestly don't care, I just can't believe she would lie to me about it. When I turned to look at Sam I saw that he was trying to get Miles out of a tree so being the good big sister that I am I walked over to the tree and pulled Miles's shoe off, threw it, and hit him in the face.

Grinning I turned around and paused, waiting for him to hit the ground. When he did I started walking back over to Bumblebee. 'Bee was shaking on his axles and I got worried for a moment until it dawned on me that he was laughing. Smiling at him, I shook my head and said, "You like that, yeah I thought it was pretty funny to." 'Bee's reply was opening the driver's side door. I laughed at him before moving over to the passenger side. "C'mon 'Bee you know the deal that I made with Sam. No sitting in the driver's side for a day." He whines but when I get in he securely straps the seatbelt around my waist. I lean over and honk the horn, the universal signal to hurry up.

Sam looks at me but obliges and runs over to get in. Before he does though 'Bee starts up the radio to play,_ 'Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?'_ I look up to se what he's talking about and my smile instantly drops when I see Mikayla walking by. I hit him and whisper quietly to him, "No 'Bee, please don't do this to me. Don't let her get in, please 'Bee if you care about me don't do this." He ignores m though and continues to play the song. Sam looks up and sees Mikayla walking down the street. He absentmindedly says, "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I snap my head up to him and say, "No please don't Sam, this is my car too. Don't drive her home." Sam looks over at me and, sounding quite offended says, "Tracey you wouldn't understand what it's like to pine after somebody, you're not normal."** 'Ouch, not even a Nikki to soften the blow. But I'll let it pass.'** "Come on Sammy please I'll do anything just please don't let her into Bumblebee. If you drive her to her house then I'm walking home." I softly beg him. He glares at me and says, "You're such a freak Tracey, naming our car Bumblebee. If that's the way you wanna be then fine get out, walk home. Anything for one chance with her."

**'He…he chose her over me. Me, the person that's been there for him for17 years, for a girl that barely even knows his name. Do I really mean that little to him? Am I really that much of a freak that not even my own brother loves me any more?'**

Swallowing back the tears, I slowly and quietly open the door and step outside. I walk over to Miles, who had been standing there for the whole conversation and was glaring at Sam. He's almost as protective as Sam is…used to be towards me and he knows how insecure I am. I turn and look back at Sam who doesn't even glance my way as he starts 'Bee and drives off. Miles hugs me to his chest as I begin sobbing. He picks me up bridal style once he realizes that I can't even walk because of the staggering realization that Sammy doesn't love me anymore.

{...}

_3__rd__ POV_

When Miles reached the Witwicky household, still carrying the girl that he thought of as a baby sister in his arms, it was dark outside. Staring to feel his arms go numb, he ignored I and carried her inside the house, upstairs, and into her room. When he sat her in the bed she shifted away from him and onto her pillows. He didn't want to leave her in the clothes that she wore that day so he walked over to her drawer and got out a tank-top and a pair of pants that were black and had the Cookie Monster all over them. In a slight predicament now as he didn't feel comfortable seeing her naked. He eventually just decided to just close his eyes and wing it from there. First he took of her jacket and then untied her bikini top yanking it away from her to avoid touching her bare skin. Then he turned around and made sure that the shirt was facing the right way before turning back around and shoving it over her head. He briefly flickered his eyes open to see if it was positioned right before fully opening his eyes and pulling her arms through the holes.

Smiling smugly to himself, he did a little victory dance in his head before realizing that he had to remove her short, jean sorts without removing her bikini bottoms. Groaning he unbuttoned her shorts before trying to shimmy her shorts down. After a few minutes he was successful and he turned top pick up the pajama pants. He put them on her and walked over to her desk for a pen and a sticky note.

On the sticky note he wrote, _Hey Tracey, just wanted to tell you that I was the one that changed your clothes for you. Which by the way, was extremely uncomfortable by the way. I hope you feel better in the morning. I'm sorry about what Sam said, he's just a jerk don't listen to what he says. Well anyway Sweet Dreams, Miles. _Miles smiles and sets the note on her computer before walking back over to the bed, pulling the covers over her, and kissing her on the forehead. He walks out and starts to walks towards his house when he sees headlights in the distance. Getting a feeling that it was Sam and wanting to avoid confrontation he starts running down the sidewalk and through a patch of bushes in the neighbor's yard.

{...}

_1__st__ POV-Tracey_

When I wake up I have a huge headache and I'm in pajamas. Strange since I don't even remembering coming home. Getting up, I go into my bathroom and take some ibuprofen before walking back to my room. When I walk past my desk I see a blue stick note on my computer that I know wasn't there when I left this for the 'party'. I pull it off my computer and read it. When I finish reading it I smile slightly to myself, leave it to Miles to be the sweet caring one when my own brother is being a complete afthole. I sigh to myself because I know I won't be able to go back to sleep so I grab a blanket and head outside to keep Bumblebee company.

When I get to the garage I quietly open the door and step inside before turning and locking it. 'Bee flashes his headlights and makes a cute little whirring sound. I yawn and walk around to the passenger side. I settle inside him and cover myself up with my blanket before he finally says something. This time is different though, this time his voice sounds scratchy, real, and British? "I'm very sorry for today Tracy. I did not know that Sam would react that way. Please forgive me." He pleads with me. I smile, knowing that this is probably the first time that he's used his real voice in a while. "It's ok 'Bee I don't blame you, it isn't your fault." He whirs again, not believing me, and says, "About my designation, how did you know that that was my true designation?" I shrug slightly before snuggling up to the seat and say, "I dunno I just had *yawn* feelin'." I don't hear his reply because I fell asleep and for the first time in 10 years I didn't have a nightmare about the Cybertronian war.

**_A/N:I'm sorry that this is so late but I haven't really had any time to update. About Mikayla, I'm sorry if anybody is offended by the way I treated her and you may give me hate but it's staying the way it is. It all has a cerain plot line and this is part of it. Also, to anyody that has favorited, followed, or reviewed so far, thank you very much. They mean a lot to me. Sooo peace out my fellow Transformers Fans XOXO! :)_**


End file.
